


Thiccmommy69

by Shinso_Royalty



Category: inspired by fan art - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinso_Royalty/pseuds/Shinso_Royalty
Summary: One boy hits up a girl on a dating app to get lucky. It goes horribly wrong.Inspired by hentai. (Seems a lot of my works will be haha. Its fun.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Thiccmommy69

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a crappy little one shot I wrote in a few hours. Its been on my mind for a year now, and I think it makes for a good story. Probably full of typos and grammar errors. Sorry, I just wrote it as a short little one shot. I have a bigger story planned relating to My Hero Academia.

“We trust you to be on your best behavior! Just one more movie, then it's off to bed.” The man, standing just outside a large home's front door, called out to the remaining occupant he and his wife would leave behind in the house for the night. And a boy would respond “I get it, I get it, just go already!” asserting his independence to the sheepishly grinning man that shut the door with his exit. Long story short, Ren, just in his preteen age, was being left home alone as his parents went out for a night out on the town. It had been a long time since they’d been out, so they planned to enjoy it as much as possible. Ren was a rather mature boy, for his age, so they held a high amount of trust that he wouldn’t get into any trouble while they were out. Plenty times before, being called out late for work, the parents would return home to find nothing was out of the ordinary, hence Ren’s way of proving his lack of need for a babysitter.

As soon as they drove off however, was when Ren began his own “night on the town” through the internet. For weeks he’d been on social media sites, engaging with older women with the laptop he used from the comfort of his own room. There was no need to throw a house party, or invite friends over, when he had an easy time using his charm to befriend many girls he’d meet and unsuccessfully get them to show him a little more than some bare skin. That was until he met one girl with the username “thiccmommy69”. That name alone was enough to catch his attention, and he seemed to have caught her at a good time, because through their chat, he learned that she was always ready to go a few rounds in bed with anyone, anytime. The woman had no filter, and Ren thought he struck gold for it.

Believing he was getting a free ride to the mile high club, he quickly accepted her offer to meet him, and gave her the address to his suburban home. 

It wasn’t a long wait before she showed up at his door. A woman of fair skin, red and black dye’d hair and enough eyeliner to make her look like she hadn’t slept in days. She wore a black tanktop, and black jeans, which were barely even visible with the darkness of the night acting as a cover. She was a young adult in her early to mid 20s, and towered over Ren in height, which he realized upon letting her in. 

“So you’re the one that’s been messaging me? You don’t look as tall, dark and handsome as the picture, but it’s cool. Names Forsaken.”

The woman said, shutting the door behind herself. Just as casual as ever, without a care of the situation, Forsaken spoke calmly and rationally. She didn’t care that she was tricked by a kid, she didn’t care if his parents were probably home. All that mattered was that she got laid, and she made this clear by ignoring Ren’s nervous smile directed at her.

“Alright, kid. Where are we doing this?”

“O-Oh right.. My room, let's go-.”

Ren jumped at the sound of her voice. Not so deep, but sure demanding and straightforward. There wasn’t a hint of humor in her words, so he could tell she was serious. He wasn’t prepared for it to be so easy, but he obliged regardless. Leading her to his room while she took looks around the house with each passing wall. 

“Allright-” Ren spoke, still nervous by the intimidating gaze that locked eyes with his. “So, how do you wanna start this?”

Forsaken only responded by shutting the door behind her, and rolling her eyes. “Jeez, you’re acting like it's your first time. The way you spoke to me online made me think you were experienced. Well, whatever, I’ll take care of everything, so take your clothes off, and get on your knees.”

Ren was too nervous by her boldness to even respond. He was shaking in his boots with anticipation of what his work was paying off. He didn’t even notice that she left her tanktop on, and only removed her shoes, pants and underwear. It was much too dark to see, but he still dropped to his knees, believing he was about to get his experience in cunnilungus. The smile he had faded upon feeling a large meaty log plop against his face, resting upon his nose, between his eyes, and a little into his hair. The heat and smell it gave off, was that of a lustful monster.

“Wh-What is this?”

__________________________________

The night went on. The house was silent for a while, with only the sound of bodies clapping together, grunting, bed creaking, and ragged breathing. Forsaken was already mounting the boy, having him bent over on his own bed, using one hand to guide his tiny ass up and down her cock, while her other hand held the cigarette she smoked. Ren clawed onto whatever he could grab, straining himself to brace for her merciless pounding. He already tried crawling away and pushing her out, neither of which worked out much as Forsaken only responded by spanking a hand on his ass until he cried harder than he already was. 

Yes, Forsaken was a newhalf. Unfortunately for Ren, he unknowingly offered her the free ride he expected for himself. And she had no intentions of getting off the ride until she was done. For her, nothing like age or experience mattered. She was also unaware that this was nonconsensual. She only came around because he offered, but this was the night Ren learned an important lesson. 

‘Thicc’ wasn’t referring to her thighs…. 

And to drive this point across, she climbed onto the bed with him, on her own knees to drive herself into him as deep as possible. Even as he cried out, she only smiled. Confident that he was loving it. 

Eventually, his parent’s arrived home. It was at least 3 hours into the fucking, yet Forsaken showed no signs of slowing up. She only smoked, texted, called friends, and enjoyed every moment. Hearing his family return home, Ren expected a savior. The slapping sound was rough enough to resonate through the walls, and once his father opened his room's door, imagine his surprise to see a woman 9 inch deep into his preteen son’s ass. 

Forsaken only looked back.   
“Sup.”  
Ren also looked back, wording the words “Help me!” without saying it out loud to avoid getting it harder.   
His father smiled, gave his son a thumbs up, and said “Go get em tiger! So young and you already scored a hottie!” before locking the door and shutting it as he left to give them privacy. 

Forsaken just went back to work, slapping the boys ass for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry again if its not much. It's mean't to be more funny than fappable.


End file.
